


That Girl is a Monster

by ariddlesorigin



Series: Stiles Winchester!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddlesorigin/pseuds/ariddlesorigin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are all Winchesters unlucky or is Stiles just special?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Girl is a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf and all of its characters and elements are a product of their creator Jeff Davis and subsequently belong to him and MTV.  
> Likewise, Supernatural and all of its characters and elements are a product of their creator Eric Kripke and subsequently belong to him and The CW.  
> Notes: Not beta read. Sorry for any and all grammar/structure mistakes. Enjoy.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I’m pretty sure my Chemistry teacher is possessed by the Devil—oh wait!_ , Stiles sends off in a text message and then slips his phone back into his pocket before said Hell resident notices. He’s not quite sure how he’s managed to get on Mr. Harris’ bad side in the short month he’s actually been a student at Beacon Hills High, but the dude has a serious hate on for anything remotely Stiles-associated for some reason. Which is just ridiculous, because Stiles is awesome (in his humble opinion, at least)! 

He’s attempting to pay attention to the nonsense Harris is spewing in the front of the room with his usual level of douchbaggery by dutifully scrawling down notes when he feels the telltale vibration of his phone alerting him to a new text message. After glancing up under his lashes to determine that Harris is suitably distracted, he ninjas his cellphone out to see Sam’s response of: _That’s not funny, Stiles!_

_It’s a little bit funny._ , he texts back. Alright, so Stiles is a little bit of an asshole, too—and just maybe, _maybe_ , he might have an idea about what crawled up Harris’ ass and died. As he goes to put his phone away once again before he lands himself in detention (contrary to what Harris always claims, Stiles is not an idiot, okay?), he feels the indicative thump of the individual behind him kicking his chair. He looks upwards for a few seconds to ask for strength, though fat chance there, before peering over his shoulder at the other current bane of his existence (seriously, it’s like the name Winchester brings all of the crazies to the yard) and mouthing ‘what?’ 

Erica, whom Stiles is sure must be the offspring of some sort of succubus, merely crowds forward into his space and whispers, “We’re going to be hanging out this weekend.” 

Hoping he successfully squashes down the urge to contort his face into a look of horror, Stiles quickly shakes his head. “I can’t. I, uh, have plans.” It’s not that Stiles doesn’t exactly like Erica, per se, it’s more along the lines of the fact that she hangs out with a lot of shady people(high schoolers should not wear that much leather, seriously)—including Derek Hale, that jackass he met on his first day here; he would really like to keep all of that away from his personage. 

“Yes, you do,” Erica agrees with a smirk as she leans even closer, “with us.” 

“Ms. Reyes, Mr. Stilinski, am I boring the two of you?” interrupts the snide voice of Mr. Harris, causing Stiles to wince and quickly turn back around in his seat. 

“Sorry, Mr. Harris. I was just asking Stiles to explain something to me—it won’t happen again.” Erica responds, widening her eyes in fake-innocence. 

_Gross._ Stiles mentally gags as he watches Harris get flustered before muttering to Erica about not letting it happen again and carrying on with his lecture. Thankfully, she leaves him alone for the rest of class and he successfully escapes out into the hall and into the crowd of passing bodies before she can catch up with him. Huffing a sigh a relief, he shoots off another text to Sam before heading off to lunch to meet Paige, _Forget the Hellspawn, what do you know about Succubi?_. 

\---

“Mm, the ‘Hales’ are staring at you again.” Paige mutters without looking up from the book that’s lying on the lunch table. 

“W-what?” Stiles stutters out, embarrassed at the way his voice cracks on the singular word. Still not glancing up from her book, she casually points over towards a table near the back of the cafeteria where only a select group of people ever sit. Stiles glances over and manages to catch the eye of one of the individuals sitting there, Erica, who merely leers back at him; he gulps and quickly diverts his attention back to his own table and Paige. 

“Oh, about that. Erica sort of…accosted me in Chemistry class today. She told me I was going to be hanging out with them this weekend, but I really don’t want to.” Neither Stiles nor Paige notice the way Erica’s face transforms with a scowl while Derek slumps down in his seat and Isaac attempts to comfort him. 

“So: don’t.” 

“Right.. have you met Erica? Anyway, in addition to not wanting to, I actually can’t. My Uncles are going to be in town this week and I was hoping that you’d maybe want to come over and meet them?” 

At his request, Paige finally pauses in her studying and looks up at him with a delighted expression on her face. “Uncles. From your Father’s side? Please tell me that Cas has equally awkward brothers.” 

“I don’t really think I would use the word ‘awkward’ to describe either Gabriel or Balthazar, but, I don’t think you’ll be disappointed.” 

“Then count me in. Just text me the details later.” 

“Thanks, Paige.” Stiles responds, smiling at her; she returns the smile in kind before going back to her book. They’ve only known each other for a few short weeks, but Stiles is glad that he had taken the time the track Paige down that first day, as she did indeed turn out to be pretty badass and was quickly becoming his best friend. As he goes to pull a book of his own out from his backpack, his phone tings with a response from Sam finally: _There are no Succubi in your class, Stiles. Did you forget who you have for a father?_

_Right,_ Stiles internally grumbled, _what was he going to do about the whole Erica situation? And it was entirely possible that a succubus could have gotten past his dad...maybe._


End file.
